


Home

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You really didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment, but you also didn’t have the energy to go out.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 14, 2016.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Been working on this for a couple weeks now. Had a strike of inspiration and I took .-. Ravi’s kinda been asking to be the main character of some fics recently… I wanted to get it done so I’d have something for Valentine’s Day and Ravi’s birthday. So here it is. It turned out kinda cute, in my opinion. I hope you all enjoy!

You stared at the time reporting clock on your computer screen, mouse hovered over the “punch” button and debating whether you _really_ wanted to punch out quite yet. Work seemed never ending, but you were the last person left in the office and it had been an hour since you were _supposed_ to clock out. Taking a deep breath, you squeezed your eyes shut and clicked the button. It was well after six, so staying any later ran the risk of concerning your managers when they reviewed your time card.

You exed out of the time reporting system and restarted your computer with a heavy sigh. After quickly collecting your things, you left the office and headed to the subway station. The rush hour crowds hadn’t died down quite yet, but it had thinned enough that you were able to get a seat on the train. When you reached your station, you bought dinner from a convenience store. You just couldn’t be bothered to cook, not when you knew you’d be returning to an empty apartment. If you were honest with yourself, you didn’t particularly want to return to said empty apartment at all, but you also didn’t have the energy to _not_ go home.

The climb to the second floor of your apartment building felt too long, but taking the elevator to go up just one floor always made you feel guilty. Once you reached your door, you fumbled around for your keys, and when the door was finally open, you fumbled for the lightswitch. The apartment had been completely dark, just as you’d expected. You peeled your shoes off and dropped your work things and dinner off on the table in your combined kitchen-living room. Making your way to your bedroom, you started to peel off your work clothes. Tossing them in the hamper, you turned to your dresser, only to catch sight of a pair of Ravi’s boxer briefs and his sweatpants thrown haphazardly onto the bed.

Running a hand through your hair with a sigh, you stepped over to the bed. Had this been what he’d worn the night before? It was hard to tell since you hadn’t actually _seen_ what he’d worn to bed. You picked up the sweatpants, thumbing over the waistband, half tempted to put them on despite the fact that you knew they wouldn’t fit just because wearing them might make you feel less alone. You gave them a sniff and decided they were most likely dirty. Tossing them in the hamper with a sigh, you turned to your dresser and pulled out a set of lounge clothes.

Once dressed, you returned to the living room and ate your dinner in front of the TV. In between bites, you texted Ravi, asking if and when he was coming home tonight. Message sent, you put your phone down and turned your attention back to the crime drama that was on. Ravi hadn’t answered by the time you’d finished dinner, so you cleaned up your trash from dinner and set your things out for the morning. Bowl of ice cream in hand, you settled back down in front of the TV and watched the crime drama marathon that was on until your mind felt numb and most of the tight stress left your chest.

Your phone buzzed unexpectedly, causing you to jump in surprise–you honestly hadn’t expected any sort of response. A second and third buzz just moments later had you fumbling for your phone, and once you had it in hand, you unlocked it. The first text was a sheepish corgi emoticon.

_“I’m SO sorry honey!! I had my headphones on and didn’t feel my phone buzz”_

_“I’m coming home but it might be another couple hours. Everything’s just flowing so GOOD”_

You sighed, looking at the time at the top of your screen. It was already after 11 P.M. You raked your hand through your hair, heaving another sigh. It’d be pointless to wait up for him. You shifted in your seat, bringing your legs in towards your chest so you were smaller, and started typing a response.

“So caught up you can’t even feel your phone vibrate? Lol you’re gone with the flow alright”

“Just don’t stay out too much longer… seems like you haven’t been getting much sleep lately.”

You placed your phone face down beside you once you’d sent the messages, sinking back with another sigh. You really wanted to curl up in his arms, to feel his arms around you. Sometimes you really wished he’d take a break from writing songs about sex long enough to come home and _have_ sex. He’d been pulling this for _weeks_ –working from 8 A.M. until some ungodly hour at night. You hadn’t seen him much at all, except for his sleeping face in the morning and a few sporadic selcas and text conversations throughout the day. Your phone buzzed and you picked it back up, quickly unlocking it.

_“…I can’t deny that.”_

_“Sorry I haven’t been home much, babe…”_

_“I’m just so inspired lately that I keep losing track of time…”_

You sighed again. Being filled with inspiration was a good thing, but his work was starting to put a strain on your relationship. Running your tongue over your lips, you carefully thought out your response.

“It’s ok. I know how you get when you’re composing and when inspiration strikes, it’s better to take it.”

“But I miss you a lot.” You sighed, pausing just a moment before another thought came to mind.

“If you keep this up much longer, I might just start calling you ‘hairy butt’ to get on your nerves.”

You lowered your phone, a small smile on your lips from the last comment. It only took a moment for your phone to buzz again.

“ _Hey!!!”_

“ _My butt isn’t hairy!!_ ”

You laughed out loud, having pulled exactly the reaction you’d thought you would. When you’d collected yourself, you sent him an emoticon of a laughing cat followed by:

“All the more reason to call you that”

He responded almost instantly with a pouting corgi emoticon. You smiled fondly at your phone.

“But I really do miss you hun,” you sent after a few short moments.

_“I miss you too, sweetie.”_

_“Sorry I haven’t been home much lately…”_

“I told you. It’s ok. Finish your next smash hit, and then we can make up for lost time.”

“ _Thank you for being so understanding”_

_“I don’t think I could do this without your support”_

“Just don’t work yourself to the bone” You punctuated the message with an emoticon of a cat making a kissy face.

_“Haha, I’ll try not to”_

“I have work tomorrow so I won’t wait up” you replied.

_“I’ll try not to wake you”_

“Good night. I love you!” You sent several kissy and heart filled emoticon after the message.

 _“I love you too!”_ He responded, the message followed by a love-smitten corgi. You sighed, placing your phone down beside you and staring up at the ceiling blankly for a few moments. You really wished he’d come home early, but you didn’t have the heart to push for it. You had a feeling, deep down, that he’d choose his work over you if you pushed too much. With another sigh, you pushed yourself up to go take a shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was around 3 A.M. when Ravi finally came home. The sound of the doors and the shower woke you, as they always did. You curled more into the blankets and pretended you were still asleep, just like you did every night. You didn’t want to make Ravi feel bad for waking you. Ravi crawled into bed not five minutes after the shower had turned on, the cold rushing under the covers when he lifted them. He settled, back to yours, and drifted off to sleep. His snores started to fill the room, lulling you back to sleep. It was almost too lonely when you couldn’t hear him snore.

By the time your alarm went off at 6 A.M., Ravi had rolled onto his back and you were facing him. He didn’t even twitch at the sound of your alarm. He never did, with how deep a sleeper he was. You rolled over with a groan and turned your alarm off. You counted to ten before forcing yourself out of bed. Bustling around the room as quietly as you could, you got dressed and applied your makeup. You prepared a quick breakfast, setting Ravi’s portion off to the side, covered in plastic wrap.

Before leaving for work, you took a few moments to write out a sticky note for Ravi–”My Hairy Butt, breakfast is on the counter” with a drawing of a hairy butt and legs. You placed the note on his forehead and poked his cheek with the non-writing end of the pen a couple of times. Ravi groaned, head turning slightly in an attempt to escape the offending annoyance, but otherwise didn’t stir. You smiled down at him fondly. He always looked so adorable when he was sleeping–snoring or not. You leaned down to kiss him on the nose then left for work.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 10:13 A.M. when your phone buzzed. You resisted the urge to check it until you finished what you were doing. Finding a good stopping place, you picked up your phone and unlocked it, a wide smile spreading across your lips. Ravi had sent a picture of the top half of his face–tired, annoyed eyes, messy hair, and the sticky note.

_“My butt is not hairy!!!”_

Before you could even respond, two new texts came in–another selca, this time with his breakfast, taken from above. He still looked sleepy, but he had a lilted smile on his face and you could see his arms and collar bones for the tank top he’d worn to bed.

_“Thanks for breakfast hun”_

You smiled fondly down at your phone for a few moments before remembering that your coworkers could _see_ you if they chose to walk by. You quickly typed out a response:

“You’re a hairy butt for coming home so late”

“But even if you’re a hairy butt, I still love you and you deserve a good breakfast”

“It’s awful late for you to be up. Don’t you normally have to be out the door by 8?”

You placed your phone down and turned back to work, but not a minute later it buzzed again.

_“It was delicious and I love you too babe”_

_“Leo-hyung scolded me yesterday for spending so much time in the studio, so I decided to try working from home today”_

_“Did you pack a lunch hun?”_

_“I can bring you lunch if you’d like”_

You were smiling down at your phone like a fool, you just knew it. Just maybe Ravi had picked up on just how lonely you were lately.

“You can’t work from home if you aren’t at home”

“But I would love it if you brought me lunch”

As soon as you put your phone down it buzzed again.

_“I never get much work done at home anyway and I finished three songs yesterday so…”_

_“I can take a break, right? And we can make up for lost time”_

_“You like that Chinese restaurant next to your office right? I’ll pick up enough for two and maybe we can eat together?”_

You were definitely smiling down at your phone like a fool.

“I’d like that.”

“I’d really like that.”


End file.
